Samwise The Brave
by Jennie1
Summary: For years, everyone has heard Frodo's account of the perilous journey to Mount Doom. Now, Sam takes a turn.
1. Default Chapter

Sam  
  
I know what you're all thinking. Simple Sam, he couldnt write anything, and if he did it'd be a load of rubbish, a story that Bilbo could write better whilst standing on his head. But its not, you see. Even though people think I'm simple, which is true up to a point, when it comes to writing I find it easy. And I don't write a load of garbage either. I write poems, stories, songs-admittedly they're never as good as Bilbo or Mr Frodo could write, but its the best that I can do, and I like them. A few years ago, I'd have been writing about elves, far-away lands, mystical creatures, talking trees-things that I'd heard existed and marvelled at the thought of them. Now that I've seen them, and a good deal more unusual things, I no longer have to make up stories. I can tell you the truth about them. For you see, I mean to write about me and Mr Frodo's journey from the quiet Shire to the deadly Mordor. I know Mr Frodo wrote his account, but I decided long ago that I was determined to write it all down one day. Mr Frodo has been away in the Gray Havens for a good many years now, and it does not look like he is to return...so now I will tell my story.  
  
Chapter One-The Beginning Of The Journey  
  
Bilbo's birthday party. What a night it had been! Good food, freshly-brewed ale (made by my old dad), laughter, merriment, twinking stars, music, dancing. The fireworks were spectacular, and Gandalf cuaght two young hobbits, Merry and Pippin, setting them off on their own. That was the first night I danced with the girl of my dreams-Rosie. She was as beautiful then as she is now, as she sits opposite me in a chair telling our children a story. The most unforgettable thing about that night would have to be Bilbo's disappearance. I must say, he took us all completely by shock! One minute, he was standing up there, happy as can be, thanking all his guests, next minute-gone! Hobbits are the simplest of creatures, and to us, it was mind- boggling. Where had he vanished to? Though I'm not the brightest of hobbits, I had a notion that he was now back at his hobbit-hole, Bag End. Gandalf, a wizard and a good friend of Bilbos, had also disappeared, though quietly, and not many noticed. I said, "Right, I'm away 'ome, can't be doin' with all this magic nonsense" and managed to get away. Quietly, I walked towards Bag End. I could hear voices coming from inside Bag End-not Bilbo's, mind you, but Mr. Frodo and Gandalf. I hid underneath an open window, tried to be as quiet as possible, and listened. Well, what they were talking about, it scared me, let me tell you. Never had I heard talk of such evil-Sauron back, Mount Doom, the end of the world! And the conversation kept going back to this Ring that Bilbo had left-supposedly a magic one, from what I managed to hear. All the time, sitting under that window, I was fair pleased with myself. Here I was, hidden away from the great wizard Gandalf! And I got to hear a good deal of information that I knew would not be public knowledge, something that rarely happened to someone like me. Then it happened. It couldnt be helped. Its right uncomfortable, crouching on your knees like that. Though I was used to it from my gardening and all, it still got the better of me, and I shifted my weight-and considerable weight it was. My side brushed against one of Bilbo's many bushes, and the leaves rustled. I froze. Maybe they hadnt heard. Bag End was deadly quiet now. I started to crawl away on my hands and knees, when a great weight hit me on the head. "Oh!" I exclaimed, and was then dragged inside onto a table top. Gandalf stood over me, and I'd never seen him so angry in all my life. He roared at me for a good few minutes, asking what I'd heard. I told him the truth-well you dont wanna lie to a wizard now, do'ya?They'll turn you into toads, frogs, or sumthin horrible! Eventually, he calmed down, and told me that since I knew so much, I was to accompany Mr. Frodo on his journey. I was not entirely sure where exactly we were going, but I was thrilled none the less. I respected and admired Mr. Frodo , and I would do anything for him. Little did I know just how much I was going to have to do. 


	2. Merry and Pippin

Thank you for the reviews! And Andreea Chandler-dont worry, I didnt take offence, I appreciate constructive critiscm!  
  
Chapter Two-Merry and Pippin  
  
We set off the very next day. All I knew at that point was that we were to walk to Bree, where we would meet Gandalf, and we would discuss what was to happen next there.  
  
The walk to Bree is a fairly long one, and in the time that we had Mr.Frodo told me the entire story. The Ring, Gollum, Sauron, Mount Doom, the whole lot. My mouth was hanging open by the time he finished. "So...you have the Ring now?" was all I managed to ask.  
  
"Yes Sam" Mr. Frodo replied, deadly serious.  
  
"But...what do you have to do with it?"  
  
He shrugged. "Who knows, Sam. Right now all we have to do is get to Bree"  
  
"Well, that should be fairly easily, shouldnt it?" I said, brightening, looking at him.  
  
He stared at the ground. "Hopefully, Sam" was all he said, and continued walking.  
  
We had walked a good few miles, when I lost sight of Mr. Frodo near Farmer Maggot's farm. I panicked. Right before we set off, Gandalf had warned me, "Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee", and the last thing I wanted to do was to anger Gandalf.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" I called out nervously, and began to walk faster. No reply.  
  
"Frodo?" I called again, and began to run. "Frodo, Frodo!"  
  
He came into sight again, walking back a few paces. "Sam?"  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me worried there"  
  
He frowned at me. "What are you talking about?" I explained what Gandalf had said, and he grinned. "Sam, we're still in the Shire, what could possibly-" His words were cut off as a great weight burst out of the crops and landed on top of him. I stared, and then the same thing happened to me, knocking me to the ground.  
  
"Frodo!" I heard a young voice cry out, a voice that I recognised. I groaned. Pippin. "Look Merry, its Frodo Baggins!" he said, and the weight jumped off me, which I now recognised as Merry.  
  
I jumped up, and said "Geroff him!" to Pippin, then dragged him off Mr. Frodo. I stared at them for a few seconds. Merry and Pippin, best friends, inseperable, always getting into trouble together.  
  
Far away, but getting closer, I could hear angry shouting. I looked again at Merry and Pippin, noticing now that they carried bundles of carrots. "You've been into Farmer Maggots crop!" I said, and they threw the carrots at me before running away in the opposite direction with Mr. Frodo. I stood for a few seconds, then dropped the carrots and ran after them.  
  
"I don't know why he's so angry, it was only a few carrots!" Merry was saying, as we all ran.  
  
"And some cabbages" Pippin added. "And, those few potatoes we lifted last week"  
  
"Yes, Pippin! All I'm saying is, he's clearly over-reacting-woah!" Merry said, stopping.  
  
One by one, we all crashed into the back of Merry, and went tumbling head first down a hill. We rolled and rolled, before coming to a final stop, all on top of each other.  
  
"Ow...I think I've broken something!" moaned Merry, and then pulled a snapped carrot from behind his back. "Still, never mind. That was just a shortcut"  
  
"A shortcut to what?" I said bitterly.  
  
"Mushrooms!" Pippin said, from the bottom of the pile, pointing.  
  
I glanced over, and there was a fine little crop of tasty-looking mushrooms. We all jumped up, pushed Pippin back down again, and ran to the mushrooms.  
  
I was busy picking the best mushrooms for myself, and shoving them into my bag. I barely noticed Mr. Frodo, who was standing away from it all, and staring at the road. He said something, only nobody heard it. Then he shouted "Get off the road!Quick!"  
  
The urgency in his voice made us all move, and we hid in a wide gap underneath a tree. We sat silently, hardly daring to breathe. Then, slowly, we heard faint the clip-clopping noises of a horse. It stopped just above us, and the rider jumped off, leaning close to the the ground, to where we were. 


End file.
